


Threesome?

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

Becky  
Becky  
Name; Zathia 

Age: 16

Looks: 32106d4c0b2dd5881e0aa86400c763

Crush: Donnie 

Bio: born as a mutant and was beaten, until she ran away, only to be a slave until she away to the sewers

Species: mutant 

Swearing: yes

Overboard: yes

On a scale: 9

Verizon: 2012

Zathia pants softly and looked in the bag, before eating some food that she stole. She wandered home and sighed softly, humming. 

Leo jumped the roofs and looked around, before sitting down on the edge of the roof. His brothers and his season were driving him up the wall.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was walking home from the movies late one night. She looked at the moon and smiled.

Donnie was on his mating season and he smelled the scent of a female. He went and followed it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smooth her fur out and smiled, purring softly. She walk to her home and climbed up to lay down on a pipe. 

Leo grumbled and held his face in his hands, before smelling a girl. "Damn it..." he muttered and sighed softly, before following the scent.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai continued to walk home not knowing what was about to happen.

Donnie followed the scent and it got stronger. He saw a girl and smirked walking over to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia heard footsteps and perked up, no one has ever found her. She stood up and looked around, before going to escape.

Leo smiled and saw a girl, was obviously not paying attention. He smirked and follow her from the roofs, loving the easy prey, so to speak.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai walked into her apartment about to turn on a light.

Donnie chased after her at ninja speed easily grabbing her taking her back to the lair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"You motherfucking son of a bitch, let me go! I'm not your god damn pet! I'm not a fucking sex slave no more!" Zathia screamed 

Leo smiled and watch from outside, not really caring of anything else. The scent was begging for him and he wanted it.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai stripped got naked and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

Donnie ignored her and took her to his room laying her down on his bed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"You bastard! Let me go, you fucking idiot!" Zathia screamed. "You'll have to rape me to be my fucking master, you bitch"

Leo chuckled and shook his head, thinking of the pleasure. "Way to freaking easy"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai got in her shower turning the water on and started washing her body.

Donnie tied her to his bed and got on top of her as he started making hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia growled lowly and squirm around. "You'renot going to take me"

Leo smirked and went to look in the bathroom, before sneaking in.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai washed her hair then rinsed and was about to get out of her shower when she screamed.

Donnie growled and rammed into her thrusting really fast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia screamed and growled more when her tail wagged happily. "Get the fuck off me!"

"bad girl" Leo chuckled and pin her against the wall. "this is how it's gonna go. I'm on my season and your mate, I'm gonna fuck you until I don't feel like it"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no pushing him off of her and tried to escape.

Donnie was drowning in lust as he growled fucking her harder and faster.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia growled more and tried to claw at his back, only to feel a shell. "What the fucking hell?!" She said, before trying to push him off her. "What the hell are you?"

"Wrong answer, honey" Leo said, before pushing her against the wall and thrust roughly into her

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain tears pouring down her cheeks. She was a virgin. She struggled.

"I'm a turtle baby," Donnie said smirking as he gripped her hips bucking into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Let me go, reptile!" Zathia screamed 

"The pain will be gone soon..." Leo purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai soon started moaning in pleasure arching her back.

Donnie reached her g spot hitting it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia whimpered and shudder a little. 

"Good girl" Leo purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned.

Donnie hit it multiple times wanting her to cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia pants softly and tried to hold back the thoughts of pleasure. 

Leo smiled and thrust rougher into her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai scratched his shoulders throwing her head back whimpering.

Donnie reached his peak cumming inside her filling her up with his cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia came and her tail flicked around. 

Leo groaned and pounds her into the wall  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed out in pleasure gripping his shoulders.

Donnie pulled out panting as he laid down next to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gonna go take a shower brb  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia growled lowly and her tail pushed into herself, cleaning herself. 

Leo moaned and cum in her, smirking.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai reached her peak orgasming all around him.

Donnie cuddled against her nuzzling her neck churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and let him, letting her tail clean herself. 

"Good girl" Leo purred more  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai panted as his member was still inside her.

Donnie fell asleep with her in his arms.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"God damn it....I didn't want to be a pet, again" Zathia sighed 

Leo pulled out of her and smiled, kissing her neck hungrily  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan again.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and looked at her tail getting the cum out. "Well, I can't pregnant"

Leo chuckled and took her to the lair, locking the door to his bedroom after he got them in his room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai squeaked blushing as she was still wet all over and cum was dripping out of her.

Donnie woke up untied her and told her she had to stay with him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and nods. "Yes, master"

Leo smiled and kiss her, putting her on the bed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss.  
"I'm not a sex toy or a pet. Please stop."

Donnie nipped and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and looked at him.

"No, you're my mate" Leo purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking away from him.

Donnie went down nipping and sucking her shoulders leaving hickies.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and purred softly. 

Leo chuckled and purred more  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep in his arms as she was really tired.

Donnie sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia purred and wasn't amused. 

Leo smirked and put a collar and leash on the girl, tying her to the bed, before falling asleep  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie switched nipples giving attention to the other one.

Becky  
Becky  
Zathia keep purring softly and her tail swayed happily against the bed  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Donnie stopped tying her to the bed and fell back asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed and laid there, listen to the sounds until anyone woke up  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up and struggled.  
"What the hell is this?! Let me go!"

Donnie was in his lab experimenting and inventing things as usual.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Hey, bitch! Let me go!" Zathia screamed at the guy

Leo smiled and nuzzle into her, purring  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai slapped him really hard across his cheek.

Donnie sighed and walked into his room.  
"If I untied you you would run away."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"So? You rape me?" Zathia said

Leo chuckled and moved to straddle her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan.  
"Get this collar offa me!"

Donnie nodded stroking her cheek.  
"I did last night."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Well....technically, you can't get me pregnant, so fuck you" zathia growled lowly and smirked 

"No, it's sexy on your body" Leo smiled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed looking away from him.  
"Can you at least untie me? I can't go anywhere."

Donnie growled at her.  
"And why is that?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"I've been a sex slave, I know things that you don't" zathia smirked 

"No" Leo said, churring  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai untied herself and got the leash and collar off of her.  
"If I am to stay here you will treat me with respect."

Donnie slapped her and asked her why she couldn't get pregnant.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia growled lowly and smirked. "Don't like my disobedient side?"

"Fine, alright" Leo groaned and put his hands up in the air to show that she won.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Get this collar off me!" Ai yelled at him.

Donnie growled and nodded but kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and pulled away. "Then have fun...I'm not obedient"

"Alright" Leo said, taking the collar off

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed with relief and sighed again.  
"Do I really have to be your mate?"

Donnie nodded not quite understanding what she was saying.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"You're not getting any answer of how to get me pregnant" zathia growled 

"Yeah, since last night, we're mates" Leo chuckled and purred lustfully  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but you raped me! That's not fair!"

Donnie sighed and got up going to get breakfast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia growled lowly and glared. "Hey! Untie me, bitch!"

"rape doesn't exist in our species" Leo said, before kissing her deeply  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss gripping his sheets pulling away.  
"C-can I at least have some clothes to wear?"

"I'll untie you when you won't run away and when you stop swearing."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"I'm not a fucking idiot! I'm a slave, you smartass" zathia growled "as for swearing, go to fucking hell!"

Leo gave her a hoodie and smiled. "that's all you wear"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed beet red putting it on.  
"B-but what about your other brothers? They can't see me like this!"

"No you're not a slave you're my mate. And I said I'll untie you once you stop swearing."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"I grew up swearing, so hell no" zathia growled more "and if I have to stay here, I'm a fucking slave in my eyes"

"You're mine, you even smell like me...they won't touch you....you're tainted" Leo smirked  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
At that Ai started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.

Donnie untied her said whatever and went to go make breakfast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and cracked her neck and fingers, before hearing crying. She wandered out of the room and looked around, before going inside another bedroom, seeing a girl. "what's with you?"

Leo chuckled and left her there.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can Raph be her lover too?

Ai looked up at her with tear stained eyes.  
"He-he said I was tainted!"

Donnie made bacon toast and scrambled eggs.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"It means that you're not just your scent anymore, you have your mate's scent also. I got rid of my mate's scent, so...yeah" Zathia said, looking at her claws.

Leo sat down and looked at Don. "Hey, Don"

(I think that it's o.k.)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"How do I get rid of his scent on me?"

Can Raph rape her too?

"Hey Leo what's going on?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Well, that's the hard part about you humans" zathia said honestly and cross her arms. 

"Nothing much, you smell like you got a girl" Leo smiled and chuckled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed getting up and leaving the room going to have cereal.

Donnie nodded smirking.  
"And it seems you do too. You know I think Raph may be lusting after your girl."

Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sighed softly and went out, beforenoticing that no one was near the entrance. "Perfect..." she whispered to herself as she ran out of there.

"I'll hurt him, if he is..." Leo growled lowly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can Raph force himself on Ai please?

Ai overheard that and she freaked out but started eating.

Donnie noticed his mate was leaving. He growled going after her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and ran faster, before tripping and falling on her face. "God da-holy fucking shit..." she said, before backing up into the wall when she saw Leather head. 

(Sure)

Leo chuckled and purred lustfully, kissing her neck hungrily  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh don't you mean Raph?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
No, I got an idea. just keep going and you'll find out  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Oh ok 

Ai started to moan gripping his shoulders.

Donnie saw this and went to go save her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia look at leather head and then Donnie, before running again. 

Leo smiled and moved his hands to go under the hoodie  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled and groaned blushing.

Donnie ran after her and growled.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and went to the shadows, running silently. 

"You're a naughty little girl for wanting this in the kitchen"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"B-but I don't want this!" Ai protested.

Donnie ran into the shadows after her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and went up a man hole, jumping up to the roofs.

"Yet, your body is saying yes" Leo smiled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai couldn't answer that. She sighed.

Donnie sighed giving up going back to the lair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Finally" zathia said softly and relaxed on the roof. 

"Not denying it, princess?" Leo asked  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"My body doesn't want it!" Ai yelled.

Donnie sighed going back to his room.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia went to the sewers and smiled, before going home.

"Wrong answer, doll face" Leo chuckled and moved his hands to touch her breasts roughly

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Donnie laid down on his bed looking at his ceiling.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Home sweet home" zathia said, smiling 

Leo smiled and turn her to face him.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai looked up at him.

Donnie went to go find her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia smirked and grabbed her tail, cleaning it so that she doesn't have cum in her tail.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Becky  
Becky  
"You're a good little girl" Leo purred lustfully and thrust roughly into her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain as she was still sore. She cried.

Donnie smelled her scent getting stronger.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia bathed her body like a cat and smiled a little. 

Leo smiled and held onto her hips  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai cried as she whimpered in pain.

Donnie found her place and went inside.

Uh Raph?  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
(Hold on)

Zathia purred and smiled, as she finished cleaning herself. "good bye, cum" she said, before dumping it.

Leo chuckled and hit her g spot repeatedly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok

Ai cried and moaned in pain.  
"You don't even love me. You just want me for my body."

Donnie grinned and found her quietly creeping to where she was.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"God, if that master knew that my tail stop his fun from making me pregnant....we'd be having kids everywhere...." zathia said, before smiling and jumped down and ran into the guy. "Fucking hell!"

"That's not true, sweetheart...well, on my season it is, but that doesn't count" Leo said  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Exactly. You don't love me," Ai moaned.

Donnie sighed.  
"Look I like you and I want you to stay with me."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"You raped me" zathia said, putting her hands on her hips. 

"I do, but my mind isn't into it...once you get to know me more, I'm good" Leo said, licking her neck  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered shivering in delight.

"I know. I'm on my mating season."

Becky  
Becky  
"I know that, I'm always on mine and you don't see me being a slut" zathia said 

Leo smiled and thrust rougher into her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned and mewled arching her back.

Donnie sighed and nodded.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Thank you, now." Zathia said, dusting herself off.

Leo smiled and kiss her, smirking  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned into the kiss.

"Yes?" Donnie asked her curiously.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"This is my home and you didn't knock" zathia said, crossing her arms. 

Leo churred into the kiss  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed pulling away from him. He was still inside her.

Donnie said sorry and he asked her if she could stay with him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Knock and we'll talk" zathia said, pointing at the entrance 

"You're adorable" Leo purred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed beet red as she moaned.

Donnie knocked at the entrance and sighed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"C'mon in and get your ass up here" zathia said 

Leo chuckled and smiled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pulled him out of her and she panted.

Donnie nodded and went inside.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia sat down on the pipe and looked at him.

"Gorgeous" Leo smiled more  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and blushed.  
"Can you please stop forcing yourself on me? What're you trying to accomplish?"

Donnie asked her if she could stay with him and be his mate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"One condition" zathia said 

"Having you with me" Leo said  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and could sense someone was watching her.

Donnie nodded and waited to hear her answer.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"You treat me like a lady and I'll decide when we have children" zathia said 

"You need a bath though" Leo said, playing with her hair.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and nodded going to the bathroom.

"Deal," Donnie said kissing her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Leo chuckled and follow her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Becky  
Becky  
"Good" zathia said  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai took the hoodie off and went into the shower.  
"I wanna take a shower alone."

Donnie held her hand in his and took her back to the lair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Who was the crocodile?'' Zathia asked 

"Alright" Leo said  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded turning on the water and started washing her hair.

"That was Leatherhead our friend," Donnie said to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Oh..." Zathia said 

Leo went to his bedroom  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai then washed her body.

Donnie asked her if she was hungry.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"A little" Zathia said, shrugging

The door open that lead to the bathroom  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai rinsed off her body and her hair.

Donnie started making some pancakes for her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia watch him and tilted her head 

Raph chuckled and closed the door, locking it  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai turned the water off and was about to get out when she was about to scream seeing Raph.

Donnie also made her bacon and eggs and once he was finished he put them on a plate for her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia's ears twiched and looked at the door way.

Raph chuckled and cover her mouth with his mask, before picking her up. "You smell delicious" he muttered and thrust roughly into her

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai took his mask off of her mouth and tied back around his face and struggled moaning in pain.

Donnie started eating his food and looked at her wondering what was wrong.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Thought I heard screaming" Zathia said, before shrugging 

Raph smirked and went deeper into her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered in pain as she started to cry.

"Probably just your imagination," Donnie said to her still eating.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Not usually" Zathia said 

"Quiet" Raph growled lowly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned in pain because she was still sore.

Donnie shrugged and told her to eat her food.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Alright, stop bossing" Zathia said 

"That's a good little girl" Raph churred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pretty soon moaned in pleasure.

Donnie put his dishes in the sink.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia look around and shook her head. "damn..."

Raph smiled and kiss her  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled into the kiss arching her back.

Donnie looked at her.  
"Is something wrong?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"I thought that I heard crying" Zathia said 

"You should be mine, not fearless" Raph churred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai gripped his shoulders whimpering.

Donnie shrugged it off.  
"It's probably nothing."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Whatever..." Zathia sighed 

"You're mine and you better remember that" Raph growled  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I-I'm no one's!" Ai said.

Donnie heard that. He got up to investigate.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Oh, what's wrong? heard something?" Zathia mocked

"Wrong answer" Raph said, biting her neck hungrily  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai screamed in pain at that crying.

Donnie opened the bathroom door.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Raph raped me Leo!" Ai sobbed shaking.

Donnie came out and watched tv with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia watch the screen 

"He did what?!" Leo growled lowly and hugged her tightly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai showed him his bite marks on her neck.

Donnie put an arm around her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia moved away from him and glared 

"He's not going to touch you again" Leo promises  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded and clung to him.

Donnie sighed and watched tv.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia play with her tail 

Leo smiled and kiss her head  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed looking up at him.

Donnie looked at her.  
"I hope you'll give me a chance."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Maybe" Zathia said 

"You're mine...." Leo purred softly  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and nodded.

Donnie put his hand on her thigh rubbing it gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Zathia purred at the attention 

Leo smiled and kiss her head  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and giggled.

Donnie smirked and rubbed her hip.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Hey....man whore...." Zathia said, smacking his hand. "not now"

"There's a happy girl" Leo churred  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was sore she couldn't move for right now.

Donnie sighed and nodded as he watched tv.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
"Good boy" Zathia said 

Leo chuckled and moved her on his lap.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai squeaked blushing.

Donnie blushed as he watched tv.

Becky  
Becky  
Online  
Zathia sat there and looked at the screen, before seeing the crocodile again. "Huh?"

"sorry" Leo said, purred softly against her neck  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan.  
"Are you always horny?"

Donnie looked and smiled at Leatherlead.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Online  
Zathia shrugged and looked at the tv, not really sure what the crocodile came for. 

"I'm on season, of course" Leo said  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai pretty soon saw Raph. She gasped.

"Hey Leatherhead what's up?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Online  
Zathia zoned out and laid down on the couch. 

Leo growled lowly and glared at him "leave"

"Why? didn't like that I fucked her? Well, I didn't finish" Raph stated and eyes her body. 

(Please be leather head? Pretty please?)  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Fine

Ai put a blanket over her lower half.

Leatherhead looked at her.  
"Oh nothing. I just want her."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Becky  
Becky  
Online  
(Thank you, thank you, thank you very much! >. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more and moaned louder 

Raph chuckled and kiss her back  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai separated from his lips.

Donnie and Leatherhead stopped and smiled at her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed darker and shivered a little 

Raph chuckled and pat her head  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai blushed and giggled.

Donnie and Leatherhead rubbed her arms.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia purred louder 

Raph smiled and put her stuff next to the entrance  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai was still in Leo's arms. She rubbed his shoulders.

Donnie and Leatherhead smirked and nipped her ears.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia whimpered softly and looked at the two 

Leo shuddered and smiled  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai stopped and looked at them still in his arms.

Donnie and Leatherhead watched tv.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more and held onto her tail 

"Want your own room?" Leo asked curiously  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nodded very excitedly.

Donnie and Leatherhead took her into the shower to clean her and to have sex with her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed darker and follow them both to the bathroom 

"We got a spare room..." Leo said honestly.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Yay!" Ai said happily giggling.

Donnie and Leatherhead started washing her body all over.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more if possible and watch, being silent 

Leo smiled and nodded. "yeah...though it smells like we have another girl...you may have to share"

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"If that's the case then no. How about all three of us share a room? If you guys want me that is."

Donnie washed her hair while Leatherhead rinsed off her body. Then they dried her off.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia smiled and looked at the ground. 

"Hm...sure" Leo said  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai hugged them tightly to her. She blushed.  
"Guys I want you right now."

Donnie and Leatherhead brought her to Donnie's room.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more and held onto her tail to cover her body 

"Thought you were still hurt"  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai shook her head no.  
"Surprisingly I'm not."

They laid her down on Donnie's bed and started making hickies on her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia moaned softly and shuddered a little 

"Alright" Leo said softly and kiss her neck  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Don't forget Raph XD 

Ai started to moan softly.

Donnie and Leatherhead nipped and sucked on her shoulders.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph chuckled and shook his head. "Get a room"

Zathia whimpered louder and arch her back  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I want you too Raph," Ai said blushing.

Donnie and Leatherhead sucked on her nipples swirling their tongues around the areolas.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more and open her legs wide 

"Oh? Prove it..." he whispered and smirked  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai sighed and laid down on Leo's bed opening her legs.  
"Eat me out Raph."

Donnie and Leatherhead nipped and sucked on her stomach.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph chuckled and moved to kiss her clit, licking it as he did 

Zathia purred louder and tremble  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai started to moan lightly.

Donnie and Leatherhead groped her butt cheeks.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia squeaked and blushed darker

Leo smiled and kiss her neck  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled arching her back.

Donnie and Leatherhead slapped her butt cheeks.

Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia yelp and mew.

Raph started eating her out as Leo grope her  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered shivering in delight.

Donnie sucked on her clit while Leatherhead kissed her lips.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia whimpered and mewed louder. 

Raph moved his hands to grope her butt as Leo bit her breasts roughly  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Donnie and Leatherhead made hickies on her inner thighs.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph got rougher as Leo grope her and kiss her  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled kissing him back.

Donnie and Leatherhead sucked on her clit.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia purred lustfully and bite her lip

Leo smiled and kiss her more  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned deepening the kiss rubbing Raph's shoulders.

Donnie and Leatherhead both fingered her pumping their fingers in and out of her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia yelp and purred more 

Raph smiled and kiss her inner thigh as Leo pinched her nipples  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned and gasped shuddering in pleasure.

Donnie and Leatherhead rubbed along her inner walls.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia tremble and whimpered louder 

Leo smiled and tug on her hair  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai squeaked blushing.

Donnie and Leatherhead massaged her g spot.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia moaned louder and arch her back. 

Raph chuckled and moved to kiss her abdomen  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered blushing and rubbed their crotches.

Donnie and Leatherhead both entered her thrusting slowly into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia purred and moan

Leo smiled and grind against her hand, as did Raph

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned blushing.  
"I'm ready for you guys."

Donnie and Leatherhead thrusted deeper and faster into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia cling to them both and groaned loudly 

Raph smiled and nodded, before going to put her on top of him as he thrust roughly into her with Leo  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled scratching his plastron.

Donnie and Leatherhead gripped her hips bucking into her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Going out brb  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph groaned and shuddered 

Zathia moaned louder and her tail swayed happily in the air  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned arching her back.

Donnie and Leatherhead reached her g spot hitting it.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Back  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia moaned louder and her tail flicked around 

Raph pushed deeper into her with Leo  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai mewled and came all around them.

Donnie and Leatherhead came inside her pulling out panting.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia came and pant

Raph and Leo cum and smiled a little  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned then panted.

Donnie and Leatherhead nuzzled her neck.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed and her tail started to clean her

Raph smiled and Leo nuzzled into her  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai whimpered.

Donnie and Leatherhead stopped and watched her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed darker and looked at her tail 

Raph and Leo churred against her neck  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned blushing.

Donnie and Leatherhead kissed her cheeks.

Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia blushed more and smiled a little 

Raph chuckled and kiss her neck  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai groaned rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie and Leatherhead fell asleep next to her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia sighed softly and smiled a little. 

Raph smiled and kiss her  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai moaned kissing him back.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph smiled and yawn a little  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai fell asleep in between them.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Raph and Leo smiled and fell asleep  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Ai woke up.

Donnie and Leatherhead woke up nuzzling her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia purred softly in her sleep 

Raph fell asleep holding onto her tightly with Leo  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai nuzzled them awake.

Donnie and Leatherhead blew in her ears.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Dancetale  
Dancetale  
Online  
Zathia whimpered softly and wave them both off

Raph groaned softly and looked around, rubbing his eyes  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ai smiled kissing him passionately.

Donnie and Leatherhead sighed getting up.


End file.
